


Oceans of Infinity

by Kittens



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad Kylo Ren, Soft Armitage Hux, Wet Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 06:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens/pseuds/Kittens
Summary: After yet another defeat at Rey's hands, Hux is there to take care of Kylo.





	Oceans of Infinity

**Author's Note:**

> This is soft. Very, very soft. Soft like a kitten.

Water crashed over the empty shell of the Death Star. Kylo was already soaked in the freezing water and couldn’t bring himself to care about a little more. He was beyond caring about anything anymore. Once again, the scavenger defeated him in battle. He’d been certain he’d finally defeat her once and for all, but he’d failed. There was no point in even getting up from where he lay. The First Order would be better off without him.

He couldn’t hear anything beyond the sounds of the storm, and he was certain that he was hallucinating when he thought he heard his name, so he didn’t bother turning towards the sound. It was shortly followed by the sound of footsteps - also possibly a hallucination. Then there was a touch on his shoulder and he was rolled over onto his back.

“Ren! Kylo!” Hux shouted at him over the sound of the waves. “Can you stand? We need to get you on the shuttle!” 

Kylo didn’t move, as he was still trying to determine if Hux was really there or not. It wasn’t until he felt a warm hand on his cheek that he realized that it wasn’t just a hallucination. He closed his eyes and leaned into Hux’s hand - the only source of warmth he had. Hux immediately started shouting again.

“Don’t leave me, Kylo! I have stormtroopers on the way to get you out of here!”

Kylo shook his head. He didn’t need any help. At least not from the stormtroopers. He was injured, but the worst of it wasn’t physical. He sat up, keeping Hux’s hand on his cheek. Hux put his other arm around him, helping support him. By the time he’d managed to stand, there were two stormtroopers at his side and they helped lift him to his feet.

Kylo tried to protest, but he couldn’t find the energy to speak, especially not with the storm raging on around them. As much as he wanted to be able to walk back to the shuttle on his own, it was nice not having to put any effort in. And Hux stayed by his side the entire time. That was the best part about it.

“Take him to the back,” Hux ordered, and soon Kylo found himself in the rear of the shuttle where he kept extra supplies. The troopers sat him down on a crate and then Hux dismissed them.

“Come on,” Hux said, starting to unfasten Kylo’s clothes. “Let’s get you into something dry.”

Kylo only moved as much as he had to in order for Hux to peel his soaked clothes from him. As cold as he was with them on, it was even colder once they were off. Hux wrapped his arms around him and gave him a kiss on top of his head, which warmed him up, but soon, Hux let him go.

He wasn’t gone long and was soon back at Kylo’s side, dry clothes in hand. He quickly dressed him, although his spare clothing wasn’t nearly as thick as his usual stuff. It was only leggings and an undershirt, but at least it was dry. As soon as Hux had him dressed, he wrapped a blanket around his shoulders. 

“We’ll be back soon and then I’ll take care of you properly,” Hux said as he settled down next to him, pulling Kylo against him. Kylo didn’t resist, although he knew he didn’t deserve to be taken care of. He’d failed. Again.

With another kiss, Hux was soon helping Kylo to his feet. He managed to steady himself, leaning heavily on Hux, who wrapped an arm around his waist. Slowly, they made their way out of the shuttle. It would have been faster if he’d let the troopers take him back to his quarters, but he didn’t want them. Just Hux.

When they finally made it to their quarters, Kylo was exhausted. He would have fallen asleep right there on the floor but Hux didn’t let go of him. Instead, he kept going until they were in the refresher, where Hux had him sit on the toilet. He turned the shower on and then returned to Kylo’s side, once again removing his clothes. This time, Hux removed his own as well.

“I’m already wet,” Kylo complained when he realized what Hux planned. “Don’t need another shower.”

“You do,” Hux said. “The warm water will make you feel better.”

Kylo wanted to argue and tell Hux that the only thing he wanted to do was sleep, but he didn’t even have the energy to do that. When Hux pulled him back to his feet, Kylo stood without resistance and let Hux guide him into the shower.

He almost instantly felt warmer, so at least Hux was right about one thing. Still, he thought it was a bit pointless to shower after being so completely soaked. Soon, he felt Hux’s hands in his hair, and Kylo closed his eyes as he let Hux wash him. His fingers massaging his scalp did feel really good, and he almost whined when he stopped. But Hux moved on to wash the rest of his body, which also felt nice.

Once Hux had finished rinsing him off, he turned off the water and then helped him out of the shower. He started to feel cold again, but Hux soon had a fluffy towel around him. He dried him off and then took him back to their bedroom, where he replaced the towel with a blanket.

“I’ll be right back,” Hux said, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

Hux left and Kylo pulled the blanket tighter around himself. After a few moments, he realized that it was the longest that Hux had been away from him since he’d picked him up. Even though Hux had assured him that he’d be back, Kylo started to wonder if he would. Kylo knew he didn’t deserve Hux. He’d be better off leaving and finding someone else who wasn’t such a disappointment.

“Kylo!” Hux called his name and by the time Kylo managed to raise his head, Hux was already by his side. “What’s wrong?”

Kylo only shook his head. He didn’t really want to talk about it. Hux touched his cheek and Kylo realized that he was wiping tears away. As he did so, he kissed Kylo all over his face. Between kisses, he was whispering to him, telling him that everything was all right, that he was safe, that he didn’t need to worry.

“Is that better?” Hux asked, pulling away a little. Kylo could only nod. “Why were you crying?”

“I thought you left,” Kylo muttered. 

“I was just getting some bacta and putting some pants on,” Hux said as he gently stroked his hair. “I wouldn’t leave you.”

“You should. You deserve better.”

“Maybe. But you’re the only one I want. Now, let me take care of those injuries.”

Hux peeled the blanket off of him revealing the injuries. The worst was on his leg and he couldn’t help but hiss in pain when Hux applied the bacta to the cut. He at least worked quickly, and soon, he was putting a bandage over the wound, which he then kissed. Kylo couldn’t help but smile as Hux did that.

Once the worst injury was taken care of, Hux started on the others, applying bacta, bandaging if necessary, and kissing them. Even the smallest of scrapes received a kiss. When he finally saw to every single cut and bruise on his body, Hux wrapped him back up in the blanket.

“I’m going to get you something to drink,” Hux said as he headed to the door. “It will only take a moment.”

Already feeling better, Kylo reached out with the Force, and he could feel that Hux was still nearby, just on the other side of the door. Before long, Hux was back, holding a steaming mug in his hands. He handed it to Kylo and he could smell the hot cocoa. Kylo took a careful sip. It was hot, but after being drenched and freezing, he enjoyed the heat.

Hux sat down on the bed behind him and started playing with his hair and brushing it. Every now and then, he’d pause and kiss the back of Kylo’s neck or the side of his face. When Hux finished, he put his arms around Kylo and held him while he finished his cooca. Only when the mug was empty did Hux move, taking the dish from him and setting it down on their bedside table. Once both of their hands were free, Hux gently pushed Kylo down on the bed. Hux laid down behind him and wrapped an arm and leg around him.

“Is there anything else you need?” Hux asked.

“I’m sorry,” Kylo muttered.

“You don’t have anything to apologize for.”

“I lost. I let the Order down. I let you down.”

“You didn’t, Kylo,” Hux said, gently brushing a strand of hair away from his face. “You did your best.”

“Then my best isn’t good enough! How can we defeat the Resistance if I can’t ever defeat her?” He tried to get up, but Hux held on to him, refusing to let him move more than a few centimeters away.

“You will,” Hux assured him with a kiss. “I know you will. She’s only won because you’ve been too nice. I know you’d rather have her join us than destroy her and you keep giving her chances. She won’t have a chance against you when you’re not being nice.”

Kylo wanted to yell and tell Hux that he wasn’t good enough and that he wasn’t worthy of the title Supreme Leader, but he also knew Hux was right. He’d been trying to convince Rey to join him. He didn’t want to kill her, but maybe he didn’t have a choice. She clearly didn’t care if she killed him. 

Hux snuggled up closer against his back and kissed his shoulder. “Everything’s going to be all right,” he promised.

Kylo didn’t really know if that was true, but for the moment, he could believe it. As long as he was safe in Hux’s arms, everything was perfect.


End file.
